


like a blown out candle

by odst



Series: maybe we'll meet again [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, because i've been thinking about it a lo, it's their last confrontation except it's written out w/ like how york might've felt, just writing their last scene together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odst/pseuds/odst
Summary: “Maybe. . .” She says, & he for a brief moment thinks she’ll come with him, that they’ll leave the project behind, but she raises her plasma rifle to York’s head. “But you can’t trust me.”





	like a blown out candle

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the season 10 (episode 19) scene during the freelancer break-in when carolina & york come across each other, but it's written out with how i think york might've felt

“Carolina…” He says softly, & Carolina readies her plasma rifles. York lowers his gun, approaching slowly.

“Let’s not do this. . . it doesn’t have to be this way!” York hopes he can convince her.

Carolina’s retort is accusatory. “What are you doing here? Why are you helping _her_?”

“It’s not about her! I’m trying to do the right thing- you should too!” He’s got a hint of desperation in his voice, he wants her to listen to him.

“I am doing the right thing!” He can hear it in her voice. She’s hurt. Maybe she hates him now. “I’m not deserting. She just wants your AI, York. She already went after Wyoming.”

 _That’s not right,_ he realizes. Tex hadn’t gone after Wyoming at all. “Is that what they told you?”

“I’m going to stop her,” The lift starts moving. “I have to.”

“You don’t have to prove anything! Come on! Let’s leave this place, I can get you help! I can get those damn things outta your head! You can trust me,” He walks towards her, & he wants to outstretch a hand.

“Maybe. . .” She says, & for a brief moment he thinks she’ll come with him, that they’ll leave the project behind, but she raises her plasma rifle to York’s head. “But you can’t trust me.”

It hurts. He glances down, before raising his arms up & knocking the rifle out of her hand. He manages to knock both out of her hands, tossing her in the gravity free environment. When he rushes her, she kicks him back, one kick to the face & the other to his chest. He barely manages to stay on the lift, & now it’s simply him biding Tex time so she can complete the objective. He rushes back to her, & engages her. _There’s a slim chance of winning,_ Delta whispers, unhelpfully. Carolina had always had the upper hand when it came to combat. He attempts to block her kicks, breathing hard, but fails when she kicks him in the stomach, knocking him off his feet, & she follows up with another, kicking him down into the lift. When he speaks, his voice sounds defeated, “Carolina. . .”

Carolina doesn’t give him a response, instead she kicks him upward, & he flies up the shaft, eyes closed. He lost. He didn’t just lose the fight- he lost Carolina.

He understands her. He wishes he didn’t. After a few moments, he bumps into something, & opens his eyes. York had bumped the top of the shaft, & spies something in front of him, when his vision focuses. It’s a lighter. It’s _the_ lighter. ‘ERRERA’ is scrawled on it, & he reaches for the lighter. It’s the last thing he has of Carolina.

Later, when he’s given the news of her death, it’s like a suckerpunch to the gut. He feels like he can’t breathe, but he nods, & Tex seems to be withdrawn, lost in herself. They both lost something today, it seems- but he didn’t expect it. He didn’t _expect_ to lose Carolina completely, he’d only expected for her to leave him, but she’d be alive, & a little part of him wishes he’d never met her. Most of him wishes that his faith in her kept her alive- but as time goes on, nothing ever proves that gut feeling. Instead, Tex is the Freelancer that causes trouble for the Project, & York realizes he has to let her go. Carolina is lost, _dead,_ & York is left with the memories of the woman he’d fought for & lost.


End file.
